


Flipped

by kimdonghan



Series: golden days [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Happy Birthday Mino!, KimSong, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, SongKim, YG, songjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghan/pseuds/kimdonghan
Summary: Mino shouldn't be feeling pouty on his birthday. He should be having fun, going out drinking with his friends, and eating all the food he can fit in his mouth.





	

Mino shouldn't be feeling pouty on his birthday. He should be having fun, going out drinking with his friends, and eating all the food he can fit in his mouth. 

But instead, he's sitting, slouched, on the sofa at their dorm, flicking channels from the television, and glaring at whatever show he has stumbled to.

Mino was happy, all too happy with the greetings and birthday messages he has been receiving. He always looks forward to his special day every year because he wants to see what fans prepared for him; from the birthday tags, to the birthday advertisements dedicated to him. 

Mino just finished thanking everyone who messaged him as he moved to change applications, and scrolled through his Instagram feed, liking the birthday posts by his friends, in the industry or just from back home, when he stumbled on his Jinwoo hyung's (the most-important-person-in-his-life-right-now's, other than his mom and his cat, of course) post dedicated to him. Mino's lips quirked a small smile, a simple birthday greeting like this can make his day, his birthday, a whole lot better. 

He was about to comment a short, but heartfelt comment, to the post until he read the text that came with the post. Did his Jinwoo-hyung, his very important, the apple of his eyes, Jinwoo-hyung call him "Bro"?! That was the last thing Mino wanted. 

 

To be bro-zoned by his favorite hyung. 

 

That's why Mino had his shoulders slumped, sighing angrily at the memory. 

The members just got back from complying the promise of buying Mino what he wants to eat on his birthday, along with a cake. They even bought kiddie party hats, and party poppers to hold up a small celebration. 

Mino was really grateful for them, for being with him on his special day, and celebrating it with him with joy. 

But after their mini celebration ended and it was time for bed, Mino remembered what the post he read earlier that day. 

"Really? Bro?" Mino fake cries. 

He shouldn't be this stubborn, he should be grateful, but Mino can't stop feeling disappointed. 

"I'm so stubborn, but okay, I admit. Really... Brother... Aish!" He ruffled his hair in defeat.

_Whatever_ , he thinks. It's just a post, anyway. 

No big deal _._

"Oh. Mino. You're still here?" Speaking of the culprit, Jinwoo walks from his room and sat next to Mino on the couch. 

"Yeah... BRO." Mino might have exaggerated the "bro" a little bit. 

"Nothing," Mino answered, but Jinwoo refused to believe that. 

"Come on. What is it?" Jinwoo tried again, earning a pout from Mino. 

The younger gruffs, looking at Jinwoo. 

"Hyung, I don't wanna be called 'Bro' by you. Am I stuck in the bro-zone now? Hyung," Mino pouts, as Jinwoo laughs at him, _huk-huk_ sounds coming out of his mouth. 

"Is this about the post? Mino-yah, you're taking it too seriously!" Jinwoo started laughing loud.

"But it's a birthday greeting! I'm the star today! I deserve better!" the birthday boy stuck his tongue out childishly, and the mat hyung started to laugh more. 

"Okay. Okay. Let's sleep. Okay?" Jinwoo pulled Mino to stand up, heading to Mino's room. To make up for it, Jinwoo pulled Mino down on his bed, and cuddled with him until Mino fell asleep.

 

(

Mino woke up to an empty bed. He reached his phone from his desk to check the time, when he saw that Jinwoo tagged him on a post. 

Attached on the post is a picture of Mino sleeping, and Jinwoo pouting at the camera with his face next to sleeping Mino that goes along with a "Happy Birthday, my boyfriend. I love you!"

)

 

_Mino's heart flipped._

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm sorry for that haha this is a must, i guess lol me writing short fics on songkim's birthdays hehe anyways.....
> 
> Happy Birthday Mino! #HoneyRapperMinoDay #HappyMINODay 
> 
> Can't wait for Winner's comeback!


End file.
